


Back Then

by gracerene



Series: HP Femslash Minifest Fills [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, HP Femslash MiniFest, Hogwarts, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: If only teenage Alicia could have seen what was waiting for her, that someday she'd have a chance to live out every one of her impossible dreams.





	Back Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's August 2019 Theme](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/756132.html) _Back to Hogwarts_ **and** for the [hpfemslash-minifest](https://hpfemslash-minifest.tumblr.com/) August/September 2019 themes _Broom_ and _Changes_
> 
> Thanks so much to OllieMaye for the speedy beta!

"Are you almost done eating?" Alicia asked Katie, leaning in close to murmur the words against her ear. The Great Hall was just as noisy and chaotic as it had been back in their day, though not quite _so_ loud as to necessitate leaning in to be heard. Alicia did that purely for the gratifying way Katie shivered as Alicia's lips brushed against the whorl of her ear.

"Well, I _had_ been rather looking forward to pudding—nobody does pumpkin pasties like the Hogwarts house-elves—but I could be convinced to give it a miss if properly motivated…"

Alicia grinned. "I thought maybe we could sneak out to the Quidditch pitch and have a fly, for old time's sake."

Katie's answering smile was amused. "You do know we'll be spending all day tomorrow down there, right? It's sort of the entire point of this _Women in Quidditch_ workshop."

"Yeah, I know, I just thought it would be fun to have some pitch time without all the kiddies. Tomorrow's going to be a madhouse."

"True enough," Katie replied with a laugh. "Are we inviting the others for a proper reunion?" She jerked her chin down the table towards where Angelina and Ginny were chatting with some of the Gryffindor team. There were other female players from the league scattered throughout the various House tables, though nobody else was there that they'd played with back at Hogwarts.

"Nah," Alicia said with a shake of her head. It had been great to catch up with everybody—Ginny and Angelina were both on different teams, so they didn't see each other quite as often as they might like—but Alicia didn't feel like sharing this moment with anybody else, not even her mates. "I thought it'd be nice if it was just us." 

Katie's smile turned soft and pleased, and she dipped her head in acquiescence. "In that case, we best sneak out now before the pudding course turns up and the pumpkin pasties try to lure me in with their siren song."

"I promise we can sneak into the kitchens when we get back so you can have your fill."

Katie shot her a look full of heat as she gracefully unfolded herself from her seat. "Oh, I'm not worried about getting my fill." With that, she turned and strode out of the Great Hall. Alicia's gaze dropped instinctively to appreciate Katie's shapely rear, only to balefully realise it was sadly hidden beneath voluminous robes. With a forlorn sigh, she hurried after Katie, perking up as she realised that Katie would need to take _off_ said robes once they started flying.

They dropped by the guest quarters where they were staying for the weekend to pick up their brooms, and then quietly slipped out of the castle. Despite being fully grown and well out of Hogwarts, Alicia couldn't help but feel a bit like a naughty student sneaking out after hours, which only made the whole excursion that much more exciting. She shared a conspiratorial grin with Katie, and boldly reached for her hand—that part, at least, was different from her Hogwarts days. 

The sun was just starting to set as they walked down to the pitch, the late September air cool, but not overly chilly. Around them, the leaves were just beginning to change, their bright green fading as yellow and brown started to encroach around the edges. It was a strange feeling, being back at Hogwarts after so many years, surrounded by schoolchildren bright with possibility and hope for the future. Alicia was quite happy with how her life had turned out—she had a career that she loved, and a woman beside her that she loved even more—but it was hard not to get caught up in the nostalgia of youth as they walked onto the Quidditch pitch where she'd spent so much of her schooldays. It was impossible not to recall just how much of her time at Hogwarts she'd spent pining after Katie, how much time she'd wasted afraid of going after what, or rather _who,_ she'd wanted. Intellectually, she knew she hadn't been ready for a real relationship back then, and certainly not one with a woman, given she'd barely even been able to admit her own desires to herself back at school. She and Katie would have crashed and burned, and what they had now had been worth waiting for. Still, Alicia's heart ached for the lost girl she'd been as a teenager, lonely and confused and feeling not-quite-right in her own skin. 

Hogwarts might have felt familiar to her now, but it was changed, too, change that went deeper than the physical remodeling that had occurred after the war. There were new clubs and programmes in place, like the _Women in Quidditch_ workshop that had brought them here this weekend, and a Queer Student Alliance that had plastered the stone corridors with bright rainbow posters. It made Alicia fiercely glad to bear witness to this growth, hopeful that maybe the girls and boys at Hogwarts now might not feel quite as alone as she had when she'd been a student.

"Everything all right?" Katie asked, clearly picking up on Alicia's more pensive mood. 

"Yeah, I'm good," Alicia said, and she meant it. If only teenage Alicia could have seen what was waiting for her, that someday she'd have a chance to live out every one of her impossible dreams. "Shall we?"

Katie nodded, slipping out of her robes before sending them sailing towards the changing rooms as she gracefully mounted her broom. Alicia quickly followed suit, tossing the Quaffle she'd grabbed from their room up into the air towards Alicia as she kicked off the ground into the cool night.

The moon was full and heavy in the sky, bright enough that they didn't need any additional light to play by as they zoomed through the air, practising various manoeuvres with the Quaffle. Alicia wasn't sure how long they flew for, but it was enough time for her heart to race and her skin to grow clammy with sweat, hot from exertion, but rapidly cooling as the temperature around them began to drop. She was so in-sync with Katrie that they both seemed to realise at the same moment when they were finished flying for the evening, and the two of them began to lazily drift towards the ground in easy synchronicity.

"Want to head up to the castle to shower, or use the changing rooms?" Katie asked as they touched down on the grass. Using the en suite in their room would make the most sense, but Alicia had other plans.

"Changing rooms," she replied, keeping her tone casual. She let Katie lead the way, giving herself an opportunity to check out Katie's gorgeous arse now that it was robe-free and encased in the skin-tight riding trousers she filled out so very well.

The moment they were both through the heavy door to the changing room, Alicia was on Katie, pushing her back up against the wood and sending their broomsticks clattering to the ground. She kissed Katie, a hot and heavy press of lips, licking into her mouth with graceless hunger, the way Alicia would have done if she'd had the guts to do this the last time they were in these changing rooms as students.

"You don't know how many times I imagined kissing you like this, right up against this door," Alicia breathed against Katie's lips before nipping along the smooth edge of her jaw. Katie shuddered.

"Yeah?" she asked on a breathy exhale. "Looks like you've finally got your chance."

"Damn straight," Alicia growled, and then she dropped to her knees, nuzzling at the bared strip of skin between Alicia's shirt and trousers as she tugged at the flies. 

She pulled down Katie's trousers and knickers, nudging at her to lift her feet so Alicia could take them off completely, leaving Katie's lower half entirely bare. Alicia leaned in, brushing her nose against Katie's coarse pubic hair, smelling salt and sweat and the familiar musk of Alicia's sex, already dripping in eager anticipation.

"Always so wet for me," Alicia murmured, rubbing her cheek against Katie's curls, knowing how sensitive the nerve endings were there. 

Katie gasped, and Alicia buried a grin against Katie's cunt as she nosed her way through Katie's dripping folds. Alicia licked at Katie's clit, swollen and pulsing against her tongue, but she wanted more—and for that she needed a bit more room. Bracing a hand on Katie's left hip to help keep her steady, Alicia shouldered her way beneath Katie's right thigh, hefting the muscular leg up so a firm calf dangled down Alicia's back, spreading Katie open like a feast before her. Alicia got right back to work, licking and sucking at her, plunging her tongue in deep before moving up to flick teasingly at Katie's clit.

Katie writhed, arching back against the door and scrabbling for some kind of purchase against the age-worn wood. One hand wrapped itself tight against the doorknob as the other tried to slide through Alicia's hair. But Alicia's hair was still bound in a tight plait over one shoulder, which was not particularly conducive to gripping during mind-blowing oral sex, at least not in Alicia's experience. Katie seemed to agree, letting out a small sound of aroused frustration before her hand moved to Alicia's shoulder, taking up a handful of Alicia's shirt in her fist instead.

Alicia took that for the silent plea that it was to get on with it, so she redoubled her efforts, bringing up her free hand to join in on the action. She slid two fingers in deep and circled Katie's clit with her thumb as she licked her way towards the rim of Katie's arsehole. Katie was a bit of a slut for a good rimjob, and today was no different. The moment Alicia's tongue began to circle her hole, she let out a loud, filthy moan, the sound echoing throughout the empty changing area. She gyrated down against Alicia's fingers and tongue as she approached her climax, eager for the stimulation Alicia was all too happy to provide. 

It didn't take much longer for Katie to come in a salty-sweet gush that soaked Alicia's plunging fingers, dripping down her wrist and pooling in her palm. Katie panted, her head thrown back against the door, her cheeks flushed and her hair even more wild than it'd been after their earlier bout of flying. Alicia grinned as she sat back on her haunches, carefully sliding her fingers out of Katie's cunt and removing her leg from Alicia's shoulder. Her entire body throbbed with arousal as Katie stared down at her with languid satisfaction, a pleased curl to her lips. 

Katie tugged at the bit of Alicia's shirt she still had clenched in her hand, encouraging Alicia upwards so they could exchange a proper kiss. 

"Now that you've had your fun, it's time for me to have mine," Katie said against Alicia's lips. "Get your kit off and get in the showers."

"Was that not fun for you?" Alicia teased as she pulled away and began to undress. Katie's smile was pure filth.

"You're not the only one who had some rather vivid fantasies involving certain teammates and this very changing room back at Hogwarts," she said sweetly. "I've always wanted to fuck you in the showers."

Alicia swallowed heavily. "Oh?"

Katie nodded and took off her shirt and bra, leaving her beautifully naked.

"Well, in that case…" Alicia quickly tore off the rest of her clothes and undid her plait, running her fingers through her hair as she strode off towards the showers. "I'll go warm up the water."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
